


All The Wonders

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots and Stories [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Rain, So do Clara and Twelve, i love the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to Thedion 4, a planet with constant acid rain, shortly after mentioning it aboard the Orient Express. She discovers thereafter, though, that some of the most amazing things can be found on Earth, right at home.





	All The Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #4: "rain". This one is a Series 8 fic, obviously. Takes place shortly after Mummy on the Orient Express.

The Doctor stepped out the TARDIS and put the brolly up that was in his hand. It was something special, he’d said. It would help protect them from Thedion Four’s acidic rain. It was sprinkling down now, as a matter of fact. It pretty much rained down constantly here.

Gently, he tugged her out of the TARDIS with him. Most things were a breeze when it came to her, he’d noticed. However, apparently she drew the line when it came to acid melting her skin off. Understandable, really.

A few drops would do little to no harm, little more than a sunburn is what it would look like, and it would heal quickly aboard the TARDIS, yet it was understandable that she was still worried about getting soaked.

Being completely drenched would cause a great deal of harm to one’s body. One’s skin would melt off. They were wearing protective gear, all the same. Specially-made wellies that went up to their knees and a spray that he’d made for their coats. They came prepared.

She clung to his side as she followed him. He was truly uncomfortable. Having her so close was nothing short of overwhelming. She could argue the matter, yet every time he was close her pulse would skyrocket and her lips would form a smile. She enjoyed this. She enjoyed being close to _him,_ and he wasn’t quite sure how to take that news.

They were best friends, weren’t they? She was the one who knew him best in all the Universe. Madame Vastra had said so once. This should be easy.

Even now, as they walked along in the city, covered safely by an acid-resistant umbrella, he would hear her heart fluttering away. These were facts that he’d always known, even from before, back when he’d been a much different man, one who wore a bowtie and a pocket-watch and had floppy hair.

But now, now, in this body, everything felt strange. He was all the more in-tune with her body’s responses to his own. He couldn’t explain it. Something akin to imprinting, he supposed. After all, she’d been right there beside him as he’d regenerated. That was a rarity, indeed. Only those he _truly_ loved ever saw him change.

“What’s here to see?”

Her question brought him back to the present, eyes drifting down in her direction. She was still clinging to his arm in an effort to stay beneath the umbrella. For a moment, he smiled. Then he caught himself and cleared his throat.

“There’s a market here that I rather like. Although, it’s _very_ quiet today, I admit. It’s almost _too_ quiet.” She sighed and shook her head. Then, softer, he said, “Although it’s raining rather hard. I’m sure _that’s_ why the market is closed and everyone’s inside.”

They stayed for a few hours. It wasn’t the usual trip they took. They stopped somewhere for lunch. There were sandwiches that tasted like pitas, with a delicious sauce. When some had slopped onto her chin, he’d laughed and smiled fondly — a truly rare sight with this new Doctor, this new man, with such severe looks. It made look so much younger.

Reaching out to her, he gently wiped the sauce away with a cloth napkin. “Thank’oo,” she mumbled, as politely as one could be whilst chewing a rather large bite. He merely nodded his head, then returned to his own meal.

He was gentle as he picked at his food, making his way around the plate and slowly clearing it. He was hungry, she could tell. But this _him_ ate slower than the last. He was methodical about the way he did everything. Why should eating be any different? He made less of a mess. He wasn’t wearing half the sandwich by the time he finished. She laughed at the memory, warm eyes finding the Doctor.

A short while later, after making their way back to the TARDIS, they returned home to London. Proper time, _her time,_ right when they’d left. He snapped a finger to open the door and the sound of rain and the smell of it in the air enveloped her. Real, safe, London drizzle.

She turned to cast a silly little smile the Doctor’s say, then said, “I love a good Autumn rain.” She could even hear a little bit of thunder rumbling in the distance.

In the background, she heard rather than saw him flipping a few switches. “Step out of the TARDIS for a moment,” he told her. She cast a questioning look his way, but when he nodded reassuringly for her, she did as she was bid. Stepping outside, she found that she _wasn’t_ getting drenched. But the smell of a good, evening rain was all around. She began to laugh, turning to cast a look of surprise the Doctor’s way.

He was already at the door, on the threshold. He stepped outside, pulling his coat closer and turning and up the collars to keep his neck warm. He was _freezing._ This new him got cold so much easier. He was so much thinner.

“How are you doing this?” she eventually asked, incredulous at the lack of falling raindrops around them. He shrugged a shoulder. After a beat or two, he responded, “Air shell around the TARDIS. I can boost it to protect us from weather, up to and including sandstorms, acidic rain, blizzards, and any poisonus gases in the area. A simple rainstorm is nothing.”

She had her head tipped back, gazing up at a false ceiling. It looked like they were standing in a giant bubble. And really, _they were._ That’s exactly what it was.

His eyes lingered on her, though. She was infinitely more interesting. Her eyes were alight with surprise and joy. Even here on the Earth, on her very doorstep, she saw wonders. All because of him. _He’d_ put that smile on her lips.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out for her in that moment. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to remind her that his hearts were still hers, even if his personality had changed. Even if emotions were harder for him this time around.

_He was still hers._

“You show me wonders,” she eventually said, her voice filled with awe and happiness. Her gaze found him, a bit sheepish to find him already intent on _her._

His lip twitched into a smile and he offered, “It’s the least I can do for you. You threw yourself into my time stream. I owe you so much.” His voice was softer than she’d heard it in quite some time. Rougher, too.

 _My impossible girl._ The words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t say them. She knew, though. She always knew. She reached out to him, an arm slipping through his. “The Universe _needs_ you,” she said softly, tone filled with sincerity and honesty. “You can’t just… leave it. I did what I had to do. And I’d do it all over again, if I had to. _I’ll always save you.”_

Her head came to rest on his shoulder just then. For once, he didn’t nudge her off of him or slip away. He let her. He relished the closeness, the smell of her shampoo and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she took a deep, content breath. He didn't move closer, nor did he slip away. He simply stood beside her, still as a statue. But he was  _smiling._

“Gotta be honest,” she mumbled some time later. “I’m fond of the rain here on Earth. Nice that it isn’t acid, you know? I love a rainy day. But the safe kind.” At that, he only gave an amused chuckle. She was _ridiculous._


End file.
